


One Goal Closer

by cherrylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a devastating defeat in the World Cup, Jon Snow fights to prove himself worthy of England's World Cup team and Sansa is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Goal Closer

Sitting in the stands at all those high school games a few years ago, Sansa never would have imagined herself sitting in the stands in Rome watching Jon Snow play for England. She always knew he was good and would do brilliant things in his career but this was huge. He was on the national team. She watched him anxiously as he dribbled the ball skillfully down the field, passing to his teammates when needed. She watched with bated breath and watched as the ball soared smoothly into the goal. She jumped from her seat and cheered as the clock ran out and England was determined the winner. After their loss in their last game, this was huge and amazing and entirely the best thing ever. Jon had made the winning goal and she was so incredibly proud. 

Sansa fought her way through the stands and made her way towards the locker room with her pass dangling around her neck. He had been so worried about proving himself a good choice for the team and she knew that this goal would validate all of that for him. She waited patiently outside the locker room scrolling through her phone and answering texts from friends and family who had seen the game. She had been the only one to make the trip to Rome with him as she worked for Jon’s aunt who was happy to give her the time off since they were ahead on all their projects. She was in the middle of answering a text message from Rickon when she was scooped up into a strong pair of arms. She laughed softly and threaded the fingers of her free hand into his wet curls, “Well hello you.” He set her back down on her feet, “I was just assuring Rickon that you would tell him all about the game when we Skyped him tonight.” She kissed lips and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, “You were amazing Jon. That goal was…indescribable and I just, I’m so proud of you. I knew this game was going to be amazing an….”

Jon cut her off with a kiss on her lips, “Thank you sweet girl.” He put a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled, “Did you see Baratheon’s face when the ball soared past his face? I thought he might piss himself.” 

Sansa shook her head, “No, I didn’t. I wasn’t paying attention to him nor close enough to see his face. I’m sure it was priceless though.” She kissed his cheek and threaded her fingers with his, “I have to admit, I was a little terrified that I’d run into him on my way down here.” 

Jon stroked his thumb across her cheek gently, “If he had touched you I would have killed him.” His voice was dark as it always was when this came up. Sansa kissed him lightly, “No, well…at least not until after the World Cup is over. You have a World Cup to win.” She tugged on his hand gently and motioned for him to follow her, “Let’s get back to our hotel room. I’m ready to take these heels off and we need to call Rickon before Mum chases him off to bed.”

Jon nodded and followed Sansa out of the long hallway and out to where their rented car waited for them in the parking lot. He couldn’t imagine anyone he would rather have with him and supporting him through this whole thing. After the loss last week Sansa had taken him out to dinner and then kept him occupied with bad movies during dessert at their hotel room. She was amazing and he was lucky to have him. For her to be all his. 

As they reached the car, Jon tugged her close to him, their chests pressed together and kissed her deeply. He nipped her bottom lip and threaded one hand through her curled locks. Her hand settled in his still wet curls and tugged gently. When the kiss broke, both of them were breathing heavily. A pleased and wicked smile spread across Sansa’s lips, “What was that for?” she asked.

“I’m just really lucky to have you, “Jon smiled. Her eyes softened bit more and she kissed him quickly, “And I’m just as lucky to have you. Now let’s get back to our room. I want to…properly congratulate you on your game winning goal.”


End file.
